Cimer Wit
Category:Player Characters Category:Lespidia Characters Category:Paladins Category:Teiflings A Paladin of the Ancients who is really just trying his best. An older fellow and the son of a Succubus, Cimer is the eldest of two. As a teenager he was drafted into an army, deserted, and ran away with three friends, one of whom was badly injured. Finding him and his friends in a circle of standing stones, Cimer lucked out and contacted an Eladrin from the Feywild. He pledged himself to the Eladrin, and in return his friend was healed. Cimer became a Paladin, and has wandered the land as a warrior therapist doctor clown for years since. He may be in his mid fifties, but he’s as spritely as ever, and friendly to boot. Backstory Cimer Wit was, supposedly, born to a farmer and his wife. The wife was actually a shapeshifting succubus from hell. She was kicked out later on. Cimer then lived a normal life, got conscripted as a soldier, made some friends, nearly lost those friends, and made a deal with an Eladrin Lord of the Feywild to save that friend's life. Thus, he became a Paladin... allegedly. In the present, Cimer answered the call for heroes issued by the aged Elf wizard Derzelas in the land of Oma. Here he met with the Drow siblings Er'lyrah and Masor Forizailla, and the human blood hunter named Jackal. Jackal is dead to Cimer. The four were soon embroiled in many a quest to save the world from a horrific plague. During this time they met a Couatl, rescued Derzelas' daughter Flint, and Jackal ran away, and a new fourth member, Davazur, was introduced. Cimer was also introduced to the Order of the Tumor, a minority rights group turned terrorist group that he would later learn was run by Masor and Er'lyrah's brother Do'Vaara. They have a lot of siblings. Cimer proceeded to run away from the group, and eventually swore on his honor to conceal their existence. Cimer later met the warden of the nearby Nanba Prison, Alma, and after many long discussions with Alma convinced the cold Aasimar to lighten up and not be such a racist cunt. Following this, a friend of Masor's was kidnapped by the tumor, and the five raced to save her. They did, met Do'Vaara, and Cimer ruined Masor's moment. They beat up all of Do'V's friends, and soon Cimer, Davazur and Flint returned to Derzelas... who had been assassinated while they were gone. Davazur and Cimer comforted Flint, and later discovered that Cimer had been willed an awesome sword known as Romulas. They also discovered a prospective list of ingredients for a cure, and began a globe trotting expedition to collect the ingredients. To their surprise though, three crafty Eladrin ladies, the daughters of the Eladrin Lord Cimer had sworn his Paladin's Oath to, were coming after Cimer, intent on bringing him home. His attempt to ship one with Er'lyrah failed miserably. They also encountered a horrific fiendish dragon, and a Dragon the size of a mountain, who was apparently Davazur's ancestor. Soon the team arrived at the home village of Davazur, having discovered that the Dwarves were now at war with the Dragonborn. Cimer made a deduction, that the Dwarves were spreading the plague, and with Davazur met the potent Drakon of the winds, and learned that the Drakons were responsible for sealing away the plague. Then he led his friends into battle against the Dwarves, watched Davazur go insane with bloodlust, and then just pain, and they all fled home. They decision was made to go to the Underdark, and Davazur said he would remain behind. Davazur is dead to Cimer. in their travels, they met the powerful Orc Chieftain Kran'uk, whom Cimer came to like. They traveled through some mountain passes, Cimer declared his intention to fight EVERYTHING and met some Kobolds. From there they pushed onto the Undergate Region, where Kran'uk's old flame flirted with Cimer and tried to fuck him. Cimer turned her down, and soon everyone was descending into the Underdark. Cimer had flashbacks to having done this before, and a weird magical issue came into play. Later he pretended to be a Fiendish summon of Er'lyrah, which didn't work at all, but Er'lyrah's ex-girlfriend saved them from Dark Elf ICE. They met supposedly the rest of the Forizailla siblings, and Cimer humiliated one in combat. Then Er'lyrah's mom mentioned that Cimer was supposedly named after a war hero, and Cimer collapsed dramatically. Then he and Kran'uk had a dream where Cimer's mom sicced three Sword Wraiths on Cimer, and Cimer woke up with his hand feeling pretty dead. He lost the hand with Kran'uk's help, slept it off, and started getting used to not having a hand.